


Legend of the fangirl

by Littleduckies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disney, Doctor Who References, Fangirls, Legends, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Sherlock Holmes References, Supernatural Elements, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleduckies/pseuds/Littleduckies
Summary: In a world far from here, there is not a lot of knowledge of the 'fangirl'. They are creatures to be feared. This is that legend.





	Legend of the fangirl

‘Alright everyone, listen up! Before we send you out there, there are some very important things to know.’ The commander looked at the young faces of the new recruits. Each looked eager to serve their country, to save it from the creatures lurking out there. 

‘Today you’re starting your new mission, code A113. Be very aware of this creature.’ 

They all nodded, having completed their course, and thus knowing almost all there was to know about this creature.   
Not everyone knew about the existence of this creature. Some said it was just a legend. There had been a lot of discussions about it. Where had it appeared for the first time? Some would say Egypt, Ancient Greece or in the golden age of piracy. Others argued that it was as old as mankind itself. 

A young man raised his hand, ‘Ma’am? Is it true that the creature is immortal?’ 

The commander turned to look at the young recruit. His intelligent eyes and serious expression told her he was willing to give whatever it took. Slowly she nodded.   
‘No one knows for sure how it got to be immortal. Some say it was because of unicorn blood. Others say it was because this creature is a half-blood, or even part vampire. Another option is that this creature is not affected by time at all, some think it’s even manipulating it.’

The commander turned to look out the window again. The creature was said to lurk in the shadows, always watching. Always looking out for something new. Once it found something, it would not let go. It would hold onto it, watching its every move. 

Ignoring the horrified looks on some of the recruits, she went on. ‘Now, let’s name some things we know that can identify this creature.’ She nodded to the recruit on the far left, who whore her long, dark blond hair in a ponytail. 

‘It smiles and whispers strange words when certain people kiss, wed or even just talk.’ The young woman shivered slightly. 

The commander nodded, and turned to look at the woman next to her, with short dark hair. ‘It can be seen carrying around a wooden stick, a lot of salt, or a sword.’

‘I’ve heard someone say that it has a sword that lights up in the dark.’ A young man piped up. ‘Is that true?’ 

The commander took a deep breath before she answered. ‘Yes, all very good points. Do be aware, for not every creature seems to be carrying the same things. Now, what else?’ 

‘It could also be a strange kind of gun, or a bow.. Even screwdrivers have been reported, ma’am. All highly dangerous, do not interact, call for backup, code 23-19.’ A person in the middle said. 

‘Good job. Remember that code, it is of the utmost importance.’ The commander praised them. ‘It might save your life someday.’

The commander had been on the look for it for years now. Many had fallen prey to this creature, and they were never the same. 

She herself had heard its cries, an awful sound. It had later been reported that the creature had found a dead person. Strangely enough, it had had no known contact or relationship with the deceased. And yet, it had cried for them as if it did. 

‘Commander? How did this creature come to be?’ Another voice asked. 

‘Ah, that is a good question.. Maybe some strange doctor put together some parts, not realising what they had created. But the creature seems to have developed over time. In the past it’s said they could only use speech, or pictures. Later, it’s said that it learned how to write, maybe even send messages. Much later it invaded the internet. Certain websites are to be avoided if you do not wish to become one of these creatures yourself.’ She gave a stern look to all her recruits, who all nodded in agreement. The internet at the base was only used for research, and then it was quickly put away again.   
‘We know that this creature can be found all over the world. It might not even be just a creature, but more of a disease. Proof has been found that says all people can be affected by whatever this creature is. Once a person is turned, they will never be normal again. Instead, the person-turned-creature will try to convent others.’

The recruits now looked at each other, checking each other out with new suspicion. 

The commander looked at them, one by one, and continued. ‘It might seem to have a preference for young woman, but be not fooled, for also men can be turned. Always be careful, this creature will look and - mostly - act human! Beware of sudden mood swings, strange Latin spells or chanting, talking of worlds or planets that don’t exist, people that have never lived, or historical events that have not happened.’ 

And then there were the other symptoms. But if a person started showing those, it meant it was too late for them. A person could suddenly have a certain need to be alone, on the internet, their phone, or have an unusually big pile of books around them. 

‘If you come across someone who does that, don’t call for a doctor. Suggesting this, you might be asked whether it’s the army doctor or Strange.’  
‘Sorry, who?’ a non-binary recruit asked. The commander simply nodded and smiled. 

‘Before you go, there is a new report coming in from the captain.’ The commander said. She turned to the person sitting in the corner, who stood up to address the group. 

‘The creatures seem to form some sort of cult. They always find each other. Some have seen to dress up for these conventions. When they meet sounds of cheer, surprise and appreciation can be heard. Although this might sound very nice, we advise to stay far away, for you might get dragged in as well. Don’t smile at them, don’t ask anything, don’t make eye contact, just keep walking. Run if you dare.’ The captain spoke slowly, looking into the eyes of every recruit as they did. 

‘But the most important thing: never, ever, judge them out loud. If they find out you did, you can’t be sure what will happen. Some might ignore you. Others will gather their weapons and put on their war paint. Especially if you hurt one of the pack or cult, the others will attack. They will call it protecting the honour of the person, or the cult.’ 

Some of the recruits looked a bit paler now than they had before. Others looked more than ready to go out and destroy this creature, to cleanse their land of it. 

A soft voice sounded from behind the group. A young woman, wearing strange robes, and holding a big, open book spoke up. ‘Maybe we are just paranoid. Maybe the creature in question does not really exist, like Bigfoot, the Loch Ness monster, taxes, or Zeus. Maybe it is just innocent dress up, maybe they are just shows to be watched and then forgotten. Maybe the games are just that – games. Maybe the websites are just communities of people who enjoy interacting with each other. She smiled at the shocked faces of the group, seemingly enjoying this. ‘Maybe the creatures are just normal people with a passion. Or maybe there is more to the legend?’ She finished, and closed her book. 

The commander looked at the captain, who nodded. The commander grabbed their phone, hurriedly dialling a phone number. ‘We’ve got a ‘hidden Mickey’,’ she whispered in the phone. ‘We’ve got a fangirl.’


End file.
